Locura
by yami naruto 1000
Summary: What happens when a kind heart doesn't remain kind anymore? What happens when a pure soul doesn't remain pure anymore? Then, a demon is born.


"B-san! Nothing is workin' on this beast. All our attacks are futile!"

"Naruto, just keep on trying 'cause there is always hope. Yo!"

The two jinchūriki were fighting their toughest battle in life. They, including Kakashi Hatake and Maito Guy, were up against the two strongest enemies they had ever faced. The revived legend Madara Uchiha and his protégé Obito Uchiha, who was equally dangerous and the reason of all this destruction. The two Uchiha had revived the ten-tails and were using it's power to destroy the Allied Shinobi Forces with little to no effort. The number of shinobi, which was already less now, was dwindling rapidly as the two Uchiha and their beast attacked.

Even with the use of two fully controlled bijuu, Guy's use of seventh gate and kakashi's overuse of Kamui, they weren't able to do any high damage to the one eyed god.

"B-san." Naruto, draped in his newly-mastered chakra cloak, said as he landed besides the rapping jinchūriki. "So many have died because of them and we can't do anything about it! Anything we throw at the juubi, it is unaffected by it!"

Kirabi mused to himself about the situation. He nodded to himself,"You're right Naruto." He started in a serious voice. "Guy has overused the power of eight gates and is on his last leg. Even Kakashi's overuse of the sharingan is taking its toll on him." He said in his rare moments of non-rapping.

"B-san, I think we have to use it." Naruto said as his gaze was solely focused on the juubi.

B suddenly whirled his neck towards the blond,"You can't be serious Naruto! That jutsu is too powerful to be used correctly. You've never used it and it's just a theory and let's not forget that you'll need a lot of nature chakra, so much that you cannot collect now!" He practically shouted.

Naruto grinned,"I've already taken care of that."

"How?"

"I'd left three clone at the island and they had, since then, been collecting nature chakra while you were helping me train."

"What?!" A shocked B exclaimed. Three clones would've collected a lot of natural energy since the time the were created. Just the amount required for that botched jutsu. "But, you can't use it! It will result in everyone's death." He said as he clasped his hands on the blond's shoulders and shook him.

"But it will stop the juubi! So what if we all die! Most of us are already dead and we shouldn't let their sacrifice be in vain!" Naruto said as he stood his ground. "Only we all will die, not the villagers or the other people!" He said as he got out of the elder jinchūriki's clasp. "Are you seeing this!" Naruto said as he pointed out towards the other shinobis, most of whom were injured by the beast and the two Uchiha. "They have no chance against them." He said, pointing towards the enemy. "Even can't defeat the juubi with our power! Our only hope is that jutsu."

B was silent at this. He was conflicted between the decisions. He pondered over the two options he had.

_'Oi, B! You should let Naruto do it. You've witnessed the juubi's power and seen what the can do. How powerful its bijuudama was and how he destroyed the headquarter in Kumogakure with a single use of it! Haven't you! So just think if it aims at the civilian villages! You've already seen how destructive its Tenpenchii can be! One more and no one will survive!'_ The hachibi shouted in his mind and all B could do was nod shakily. How could he forget the destruction that the beast caused.

_'Yes, Gyūki is right.'_ Kurama said as both B and Naruto listened silently. '_We have no other option left and you saw that the juubi wasn't even affected by your bijuudama exploding with his inside him. If we die then we die, but we will at least save the villagers and the future of humans! So Naruto, do it!'_

Naruto nodded and looked at B expectantly.

"Okay." B said as his smile returned. "This will be the judgement-day."

Naruto grinned. His chakra cloak receded back and he put his fingers in the hand sign of his favourite technique to collect the nature chakra for his clones.

Obito Uchiha, who was standing atop the juubi, narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond on the sudden disappearance of his chakra cloak. '_Whatever you're trying Uzumaki Naruto, it will be useless against me.'_ He thought as his eyes moved to the revived Madara, who was equally focused on the blond. "What do you think he's trying to do?"

Madara shook his head, rinnegan eyes staring at the Uzumaki. "I have no idea. The sign seems to be for kagebunshin. Though, his face tells a different story, especially his grin. It is… unnerving."

Obito focused on the battlefield. Most of the troops had already been taken out by them. Kakashi and Guy, both, were exhausted and were being given medical attention. "The major firepower, if they can even be called so, are the two jinchūriki." He said as observed them.

Madara smirked,"Juubi is also reaching it's completion. They have no hope of winning."

Out in the front, Naruto prepared himself. "Kai!" He shouted.

XXXX Locura XXXX

At the turtle island, the three clones of Naruto were deep in meditation, sitting atop the thorn-shaped rocks. Their sole task was to keep collection natural energy. No limit was there about the amount to be collected. Neither were they bothered by the insects or the lizards crawling over them nor by the small snakes coiling around them. The miraculous thing was that none of the creatures were tying to hurt them or get them dispelled. The clones weren't even bothering to move no matter what. A small movement and their synchronization with nature would be disrupted.

Suddenly, they felt a tug and they opened their eyes, displaying the toad-like irises and orange colouring around the eyes which were the signature mark of a master toad sage.

"It's time." They said altogether in a perfectly synced voice and got dispelled in three huge puff of smoke.

XXXX Locura XXXX

In the village of Konohagakure, Uchiha Sasuke was recently told about the truth of the Uchiha curse of hatred by the revived Hashirama Senju himself. He, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze had been revived by Orochimaru, who himself was revived by the Uchiha. The Uchiha listened to the truth behind the Uchiha's curse of hatred and how it existed even before the time of Hashirama and Madara himself. He listened how the latter was a kind soul himself but the war between clans and the shinobi life changed him and his views about the world.

The revived Hokage were also filled on about the event that have taken place since their death. Hiruzen and Minato had been saddened upon hearing about the death of their separate student and teacher, Jiraiya. But were also happy on hearing on knowing that Naruto had taken his place as the new toad sage and had surpassed him. When asked by the Senju brother that who was Naruto, Minato proudly informed them that Naruto was his son.

In the end, Sasuke had made a desicion. "We will go and help the shinobi alliance in their war."

Orochimaru smiled,"You made the right decision, Sasuke-kun." But the uchiha remained indifferent.

The four revived Hokage rejoiced, glad that the young Uchiha would not walk on the footsteps of his ancestor.

Minato grinned,"I'll use my Hiraishin to transport us to the battlefield! Let's go on the top of the Hokage mountain."

The others nodded.

"Oka-" Hashirama started but paused in mid-sentence. He turned his neck towards a particular direction and looked in that direction with wide eyes. The same with Orochimaru.

The others looked strangely at the two, who were staring strangely at the wall.

Orochimaru ignored the others and turned toward the Shodaime,"You felt that, didn't you?"

The latter nodded,"Yes." He said as his eyes remained fixated towards that direction, the direction of the battlefield.

"What is it?" Tobirama asked.

"A lot of natural energy, unlike anything I have ever felt." Hashirama said in an awed voice.

Orochimaru turned towards the others,"Being adept in sensing natural energy, both Hashirama and I are able to sense Sage chakra and natural energy when someone utilizes it. This one is a great amount of natural energy and it's coming from the battlefield."

Hashirama nodded at that,"Even I couldn't collect that much when I was alive! It's amazing."

Minato's eyes narrowed,"The question is that who's collected that much natural energy?"

Orochimaru grinned,"I know who. Whatever he is planning, it is big."

"Who is it?" Hiruzen asked exasperatedly.

"Who else? Naruto Uzumaki, the toad sage."

Minato smiled at that. "He never stops to amaze others, does he?" He asked himself.

"Let's go." Sasuke said irritatedly. '_What are you planning dobe?'_

"Hai." With that, they were gone. Their destination being the battlefield.

XXXX Locura XXXX

"So much!" Naruto groaned with a pained expression "I can control it but barely." His eyes had change to the sage mode ones.

B put a comforting hand on his shoulders,"Naruto, will you be able to handle this?"

Naruto steeled his resolve and stood straight,"Yes I can. I have to!" With that, he suppressed the energy.

"Glad to hear it." B said with a smile. "Now, make them eat shit!"

Naruto grinned,"I plan to do more." He said in a painless voice as suddenly a transcluescent aura made up of pure natural energy engulfed him. The ground beneath him cracked. The onlookers were astonished at the display of power. They didn't know what jutsu or skill it was but they knew it was powerful.

Kakashi, who had recovered from the fatigue, looked through his sharingan at the blond who was now brimming with power. "It's the sage mode! But it's more powerful and when did he collect this much natural energy?"

Sakura heard her sensei and looked at the scene.

In front of the troops, atop the juubi, Madara looked at the blond with slightly widened eyes. _'This much natural energy! Even Hashirama cannot conjure up this much and this boy did it! His body should have broken down because of this much natural energy but he is handling it perfectly and that too with sheer willpower!'_

"He seems to have acquired some strength." Obito said with a raised eyebrow. "No matter what he does, its futile against the power of juubi." He then decided to speak to to the Uzumaki himself. "Naruto." He started in a loud voice, so as to be heard by the blond.

Naruto looked up and met the gaze of the Uchiha who was looking at him condescendingly.

"You don't know how much you and I are alike, Naruto. Someday, you will become like me. There would be a time when you would want to change things for better or worse, depending on your mind. The time when others will oppose you and your action. Believe it."

Naruto's eyes widened at what the scarred Uchiha said. But, he diverted his attention to the task at hand and started preparing his justu. All of his natural energy would be used up in a single jutsu. A jutsu which would be so powerful that it would destroy the juubi's soul.

"Naruto." B said in a soft voice. "It was a pleasure knowing you." '_Same here.'_ Gyūki said through the mental connection the two jinchuuriki shared. '_Goodbye Kurama, Naruto.'_

Naruto looked at B and nodded with a smile gracing his lips. He also mentally thanked the hachibi and kyuubi for all their support. with that, he clapped his hands together and kept them in a praying motion. He started channeling the nature chakra in his palms and his aura started disappearing gradually. This was the jutsu that the blond had created for the sole purpose of destroying the juubi. This was the first time he was using it and until now, it was just a theory. A theory based on the fight and defeat of the juubi at the hands of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Naruto slowly separated his palm, revealing a small, white, glowing and opaque ball of natural energy. '_I've put all my nature chakra in it.'_

The juubi went in a fit of rage as it saw the ball. It had already sensed the power which was being emitted by the orb and that scared it. It was like witnessing the power of the sage again.

"W-What is happening!" Obito exclaimed in a confused and startled tone as the juubi started to shake vigorously and started to prepare a bijuudama without any command given. "Our control on the beast is not working. It's as if we don't even have the slightest amount of control on it!" He said as he tried to gain his balance.

Madara was also confused. He should have been able to control the juubi with his Mokuton but it was all useless. His rinnegan eyes focused on the blond, specifically on the orb floating between his palms. '_Something's wrong with that jutsu, whatever it is. I do not understand how so much power can be compressed so perfectly in that small orb? Kyaah!' _He exclaimed in thought as he suddenly shielded his eyes with started paining the moment they gazed at the floating orb, as if they were being burned.

_"_**Rwaaaarrr!"** The juubi, the one eyed god which was said to be emotionless, roared with fury as it sensed the power of the jutsu which wasn't created with the use of normal chakra but nature chakra. It aimed the bijuudama at the troops, specifically, the blond Uzumaki, who was holding the ball of untold destruction between his palms.

The shinobis of the alliance saw the juubi preparing to hit them directly with its bijuudama and panicked. They knew that any of their defensive jutsu would be weak against the beast ball.

"The juubi is going to attack!"

"The Uchihas also cannot control it! What is happening?!"

"Somebody do something or else this is our end!"

"Naruto-san is doing a jutsu! Maybe it will save us."

"What!? A jutsu? Against the juubi! None of our jutsu even put a scratch on it! Then how can his jutsu save?!"

These were the shouts of various shinobi who were scared and knew that not even their bones would remain if that bijuudama hit them.

In his mind, Kurama was talking to Naruto, '_Naruto, use it fast. The juubi is going to fire the bijuudama any second. Now is the time to annihilate this behemoth of a beast!'_

Naruto only nodded. It was hard for him to control the jutsu. He looked at the juubi in it's singular red eye. "This is my strongest jutsu. The jutsu that I created when I was training to control the Kyuubi. I figured out that no jutsu or chakra based attack would work on you as you are the projenitor of chakra itself. But this isn't a normal jutsu, it' senjutsu and the main thing is that it doesn't uses chakra but natural energy instead." He shouted to the ten tailed monster. "Rings some bells, doesn't it! The sage, natural energy?" He said grinningly.

_'The sage? Senjutsu? '_ Madara thought as gears turned in his mind. Then it hit him. The juubi had suddenly gone out of control because it had completely sensed the power radiating from the sphere. The power with was originally used by the Sage of the Six Paths. Natural energy. '_For it to react voilently, the power it sensed must've been immense.' _The Uchiha, wanting not to be caught in the explosion of the bijuudama, activated his Susano'o to cover himself and Obito.

Similar thoughts were going on inside Obito's mind as he thought of the words that came out of the Uzumaki's mouth.

**"Rwaaarr!" **Juubi, the being which was thought to be emotionless, roared with anger as if it understood the blond's words. With a final charge, it launched the ball of death straight at the troops.

Naruto looked at the oncoming bijuudama, not even slightly afraid of it. His toad eyes were hard and radiated with sadness. He stretched his arms and pointed them at the juubi, palms holding the orb and aimed at the one eyed god.

"Senpō: sendama !" He roared and shot the orb at the juubi.

Everybody watched as the orb headed straight for the juubi. The only thing between the orb and the beast being the bijuudama, which was nearing the shinobi. At first everybody, excluding B and Naruto, thought that the two attacks would collide with each other but that didn't happen. Instead, the sphere evaded the bijuudama just as it was about to hit it and headed straight at the one eyed god.

'_It is made up of not only nature chakra but is also a slight combination of yin release. It was bound to evade the bijuudama and hit the juubi, nothing else.'_ The Uzumaki thought. '_Now you can again be a part of nature and rest in an eternal slumber, juubi. Now you wouldn't be used by anyone for your power. Goodbye juubi, creator of worlds.'_

Suddenly, a yellow flash occurred in the area and soon afterward the whole area was consumed in a white light as the bijuudama and the orb hit their respective targets with a boom.

Everything then went white.

XXXX Locura XXXX

(Minutes before the explosion.)

"Ejisai-dono, most of the konsō on the dead shinobi have been performed! Also, most most the hollows invading, have been dealt with."

"Good, Sasakibe." Genryuusai Yamamoto, the captain of the first division of Gotei-thirteen, said with a nod. "Now we will wait for further deaths and will return back when our task here is completed."

"But, I do not understand one thing."

"What is it, Sasakibe?"

"Why did we have to come here to perform the normal duties? You, me and some other members of the first division, I mean. These could have been performed by any shinigami, then, why were we specifically asked to come here?"

Yamamoto, hands placed atop his cane, turned his neck and looked at his vice-captain. "Sasakibe." He started in his old and croaky but powerful voice. "I was ordered by the spirit king, himself, to take care of this particular matter so I came here myself and asked you and certain other members of the ichibantai to accompany me." He waited for all this to sink in within his vice-captain's mind. "Normally, I would have sent any number of seated or unseated shinigami but it was an order from the king of soul society that why I had to come. I couldn't have asked any other captain to come in my stead, no matter how much good in their skills they may be but they are not me. I could have sent Jūshirō, Shunsui, Shinji or anyone but the king had asked for me to do it."

Sasakibe nodded at that. His captain was like that and everybody trusted him. Even the spirit king had more trust in him that any other shinigami. "But, do you know why this event is of some much importance to the king?"

"Sadly, I do not." Was his captain's reply.

The captain-commander was slowly drifting to dreamland when suddenly his eyes snapped open and his body became rigid. '_What?' _His eyes darted towards the battlefield and landed upon a blond kid, who was at the front of the troops. The kid was holding some kind of ball and from the look of it, was going to launch it at the monster. '_That felt like…'_

Sasakibe looked at his captain quizzically. His captain had suddenly had a bewildered look on his face, as if he had seen something unthinkable. He nudged his captain in the arm.

"What!" The captain said in a startled voice as he shook himself from his stupor.

Sasakibe raised an eyebrow, "What happened, captain? You were staring at the battlefield."

"Err, nothing." The bald captain replied as he looked at his vice-captain.

Suddenly, a white light consumed the whole area.

"What/Nani?" The duo shouted as they suddenly shielded their eyes from the titanic blast. They had nothing to fear as they knew that whatever power the humans used, it would be harmless to spiritual beings like them.

XXXX Locura XXXX

"Naruto, get up." A voice called out. It waited for a few second and called out once again when it got no reply. "Naruto, get UP!" Though, this time with a kick to the ribs.

"Ughh!" The blond woke up, startled by the sudden force that shook him and sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he put a hand on his head, which was paining badly. "What happened?" He asked himself as he opened his eyes and saw a figure looming over him.

"B-san!" Naruto spoke with wide eyes. "I thought you were dead! How are you alive?! Wait, how the hell am I alive? The blast should've killed everybody!"

"Hold your horses, will ya." B said as he offered the blond a hand and helped him get up. "For your questions, yes I'm dead and you're also dead. Everybody is in fact dead."

The blond looked at his fellow jinchuuriki as if he was joking. "But you don't have a scratch on ya and what's this chain dangling from your chest?!"

"Calm down, will ya!" B said heatedly. "Otherwise your chain will corrode."

Naruto looked at his own chest as he saw that he also had a chain identical to that of Kirabi. He was surprised and grossed out when he saw small mouths suddenly erupting on the chain and eating it as a pain shot through his chest. But, they disappeared after eating away a link of chain. "Wha-"

"Hold it." B said firmly. "See what happened? Don't fret or panic and do not get angry otherwise the chain would corrode faster." When he received a nod, he continued. "As to testify we are dead, look around you."

The blond did as he was told and what he found surprised him. No other person was there except the two of them. No allied shinobi, no Madara or Obito and no juubi. It was like everything had vanished. The other thing that surprised him was that they were standing in a crater, albeit an enormous crater but a crater nonetheless. It was deep and bigger that the one created by his bijuudama when he fought against the snake sannin.

"See." B said as he spread his arms to motion towards the surroundings. "You were successful in destroying the juubi. Not even its soul remained."

Naruto nodded but one thing still perplexed him. "If we are dead then why are we still in our bodies?"

"We aren't in our bodies. They got destroyed in the explosion. We are souls."

Naruto nodded, still having problem digesting the fact that he was dead but still alive. "How do you know so much about this afterlife thing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Also, where are the others? Shouldn't they have also become souls?"

"That's because I've heard all this from shinigami and the others are also back there with them?" Kirabi said as he pointed behind him with his thumb, outside the crater.

Naruto just stared at B, "Shinigami? Seriously? What do you take me for, a fool?"

All he got was a fist to the head.

"Believe me, will ya! All I'm sayin' is true. There are more than one shinigami and they are not what you can even imagine in your dream. Now, let's go and meet them. They are sending us all to a place called soul society which is the heaven." B said and Naruto nodded, eager to meet his comrades. "One more thing, we do not have chakra anymore. So we can't use our jutsu now. Also, don't try to run or put any kind of stress on yourself as it would increase the speed of corrosion of your chain."

Naruto nodded and started walking with B, at his side.

"Hey, B-san."

"Ya?"

"What exactly is this chain?"

"Well." B pondered as he walked. "I don't remember much from what they told us but they referred to it as the Chain of Fate. If it is completed corroded, a hole forms in its place and the soul turns into a monster. Err, what's the name? Hollow? Yes, a hollow!"

Naruto nodded again. Seems like life can never be easy for them. "B-san, why the others left without me?"

B was hesitant to answer at first but reminded himself that telling the blond now would be better than letting him know about it later.

"They left you."

"What?!"

B sighed, this was becoming harder. "They left you, saying that you are better off alone. They blamed you for their death and said you're something worse that the juubi. When I protested, they said that I could rot with you."

The Uzumaki stopped in his steps. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. "H-How?" He started in a shaky voice. "How can they blame me for their deaths? This can't be true. You're lying!" He accused him, with anger etched all over his face. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee in pain as his chain again corroded upto a few more links. "Urgh! Fuck!"

B rushed to his side and kneeled beside him. "Calm down and get a grip! You getting angry will not change the truth and will only make the matters worse."

Naruto listened to him and controlled himself. He stood up and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry for reacting like that. It's just that I didn't want to believe what you're sayin's true. But I forget that I've been blamed for mostly every tragedy since I've been born. I'll always be blamed by everyone even if I sacrifice my life for them." He said and started walking, his head bowed in disappointment.

B got up and started walking with the blond.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you do, do not blame yourself for the mistakes which you didn't make. Do not drown in the sea of self-pity and sorrow, but fly high in the sky of happiness above everyone else like the strong person you are!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at b, genuinely surprised at the small but enlighting speech. Then, a smile spread over his face, "Hai, B-san."

"Good." Kirabi said with a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at the blond. "Now, let's go. Fool ya fool!"

The walk was silent for most part. The only sound heard was of their footsteps and the chirping of birds in the sky. Naruto now understood the truth. No one would be kind to him now. He snorted at that. No one was kind to him from the start, it was just a lie. No one liked him from the start, except for a select few. Most of the people had to somehow put up with his existence only because they needed his power or the power of the being inside him. His only true friend was B. Only a jinchuuriki could understand another jinchuuriki's pain and suffering. He put those thoughts aside and focused on the present matters.

He and Kirabi had helped each other out of the crater. When they came out, they saw some people clothed in black, hitting the souls of the dead shinobi with the butt of their sword and that somehow made those people vanish in thin air.

"They are the shinigami." B said and Naruto's eyes widened at that. B was right, he never did image the shinigami to be this… humane. What he had imagined were different ethereal beings with purple faces with would make a veteran shinobi scream like a child. But, what he got were normal looking, human like entities dressed in black and hitting people with the but of their swords.

"So, you finally here, Naruto."

Naruto and B looked at their side to see someone, both of them knew.

Naruto was surprised at the person who was standing before him, "Sasuke! When did you come to the battlefield? Moreover, how are you dead?"

Sasuke Uchiha, had a disgusting expression on his face, which suggested his severe distaste for the blond. "You're asking how I am dead? How I am dead?!" He said as the level of his voice increased and his expression morphed into one of anger. "Let me tell you how. I decided to save everyone by defeating the juubi and when I arrived, everything went white and boom! Now everyone is here, dead and that too because of you."

Throughout all that the Uchiha said, the blond's head was bowed down. But it wasnt because of shame or anything, it was because of the pain and anger that he was trying to hide. Everyone blamed him for someone else' mistake. This was nothing new and been happening to him since his birth. Naruto tried to keep himself calm and tried not punch the Uchiha in the face.

But, the Uchiha decide to pass one last snide comment. "Wow done, you must be death incarnate. When you were born, people died and now that you died, people died." The Uchiha leaned forward to speak in the Uzumaki's ear. "But, you know what? The cause of deaths are you."

That was it. Naruto decided to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind but was suddenly stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at the owner and saw B, shaking his head so as to stop the blond from doing anything rash.

Naruto calmed down and looked at the Uchiha, who was now standing in front of him with a smirk and arms crossed. "You said you're comin' to defeat the juubi. Do tell me how? I know you're foolish but not that much to think that you could've take the juubi on, all by yourself."

"Not by himself but with our help, he could."

Naruto and kirabi looked behind the avenger and saw four figures. The four dead Hokage. They walked to the Uchiha and stood behind him.

"How?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. "They're all dead. How could they be alive?"

"Edo-Tensei." B said, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He had already been here earlier and knew mostly everything. When the shinigami had started performing Konsō, he went back to take Naruto with him.

"Dad?" Naruto said in a low voice. He walked towards his father and stood a foot away from him. With tears of happiness pouring out from his eyes, he went to embrace his father but was roughly pushed back. Confused and hurt, he looked at his father who was looking at him as if looking at a nuisance.

"You are a disgrace." Minato Namikaze started in a cold voice. "Because of you and your botched jutsu, everyone is dead. The juubi is lost forever. Even its soul is destroyed by that jutsu. No one is alive, not even us!" He said as he pointed towards the Chains of Fate dangling from his and the other three shadows' chests. "What a powerful jutsu you'd created! A jutsu that renders even Edo-Tensei useless!"

The others remained silent at that. B was clenching his fists tightly.

Naruto was shaken by what his father said to him. He was a disgrace? Now, he had no love for the man whom he had once looked up to. This shattered every illusion of a family. He looked at his father, no, the fourth straight in the eyes. His face became expressionless. "You all didn't wanna kill the juubi, did you? You all wanted to seal it and use its power by creating a new jinchuuriki."

The Hokage' and the Uchiha's eyes widened at the revelation.

_'How did he find it out?!'_

_'Is he that sharp?'_

Naruto analysed their faces and then nodded to himself. "Seems like I did the right thing."

The Uchiha growled, "You bas-"

"You all hurry up! We don't have all day!" Someone shouted and cut of Uchiha off the Uchiha.

They all turned to see an old man approaching them from behind. His stride radiated with elegance, wisdom and most of all, power. He was also a shinigami, Naruto guessed as he looked at his attire which was mostly black with a white haori over his shoulders. The man also had a big walking cane in his hand. After walking some distance, the man suddenly disappeared and appeared at their side.

'_So fast.'_

'_Not even my hiraishin is that fast!'_

_'What was that!'_

Yamamoto Genryuusai ignored the wide eyed and bewildered looks he was getting and focused on the blond teen who had garnered his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at the Uzumaki. "So you are the one whose power I had sensed. I am Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain-commander of all the shinigami. You are?"

Naruto composed himself and bowed slightly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Yamamoto nodded slightly, "Naruto, eh?"

Naruto nodded. "I thought there was only one shinigami and he looked like purple faced devil."

"That is the form the spirit king, ruler of soul society uses when greeting mortals. Well, all of you should go and have your soul burial get done fast. All hollow that were attacking, had been dealt with. But, they will return soon."

"Soul burial?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. '_Spirit king.'_

B said, "The method of sending a soul to soul society."

Yamamoto nodded, "Indeed. Everyone had already been informed about it and about us while you weren't here. Many souls have been already sent but the major part is still left." With that said, Yamamoto shunpo'd away.

"Naruto, let's go." B told the blond, who nodded and were going to walk away when they stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were and looked at the sky.

"What is happening?" Senju Tobirama asked as he saw something he could not have imagined.

The sky was tearing up and appeared to be in the shape of a grotesque mouth which comprised on nothing but a black void. It was vast. But, what was inside scared the dead shinobi. Hordes of monsters were inside it.

"Hollow!" Naruto heard a shinigami shout.

Naruto looked at B, "Hollows eat souls don't they?"

B just nodded, sweat pouring from his temple.

Sasuke looked over to where the shinigami were. "Let's go." He said as he along with the hokage, went to the shinigami for protection. Leaving Naruto and B behind.

In the front, Yamamoto was calmly analysing the situation. "Everyone, calm down! We will fight them off while you all get sent to soul society. Now, all the seated officers will fight against the normal hollows and the non seated ones will do the Konsō! Understood!"

"Hai." The shinigami chorused and disappeared in their individual Shunpo and started slaying the hollows with kidō or sword use. The souls of the shinobi were awed at the display of power and speed. They were faster that the yellow flash! Most of the onlookers could not comprehend with this.

"Sasakibe!"

"Hai, taichou." The vice captain said as he shunpo'd to the commander' side.

"You and I will slay the bigger threats. You will fight against the Gillians and I will fight with the two Adjuchas which are leading this invasion."

"As you wish." Sasakibe said as he unsheathed his zanpakutō.

"Iku-ze!" With that, the duo flash stepped away to fight against the hollows.

At the back, Naruto and B stood as they watch the one sided massacre. Till now, none of the shinigami had gotten drastically injured. They were easily defeating the hollows even though the hollows were a lot more in number.

"Naruto. Let's go in the front and get Konsō fast. Both of our Chain of Fate have already corroded for most of the part." B said and received a nod from the blond.

They started moving but someone blocked their path. Someone very familiar.

"Where are ya goin', dobe?" Inuzuka Kiba snarled.

"Kiba?" Naruto said in a surprised tone. "Why are you talkin' like that?"

"It's how I'm supposed to talk to a pest like you!" The Inuzuka growled. "Because of ya shitty idea, I'm dead."

"Oh, so you're here to blame me." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Get out of my way."

"No." The Inuzuka grinned. "Why the hell would I let you both get sent to soul society."

B had enough, "You should listen to what he said."

"Why?" A voice sounded from behind him and his eyes widened. He and Naruto turned to see a brown haired, burly shinigami standing behind them.

"He's Ittoukami-san." Kiba said. "And he's here to deal with the two of you."

"What?!"

"Yes." The now identified Ittoukami said. "I've recently been recruited in the first division and this is my first mission. Earlier, I was ecstatic about it and thought that I'd to just Konsō a few people. But, what do I get? Thousands of souls to Konsō and what those thousands of souls attracted are hundreds of hollows and that too Gilligan class!" He laughed humourlessly. "What a great way to die!" His face turned serious and angry. "Then, his guy came." He said as he pointed towards the Inuzuka. "And told me about the reason of all this. You." He growled as he pointed towards Naruto. "You'll have to pay for this!"

"Back off." B said as he moved in between the shinigami and Naruto.

Ittōkami looked at the man quizzically. "Why are you trying to save him? He's the reason you are dead."

"People like you will never understant, fool ya fool!"

That made the shinigami even more. "Now both of you will pay!" With that, he suddenly shunpo'd at arms length from the the two jinchuuriki. His movement were too fast for e the two souls to comprehend with. He, voilently, grabbed the two from the collar and shunpo'd away, back in the crater. He stood in the air, directly above the centre of the crater. "Sayonara, demons!" He said with a laugh as he let go of both of both of them

"Urgh/shit!" The two groaned in pain as they were voilently dropped on the ground for such height.

The shinigami then returned back and stood in front of the Inuzuka.

"All is done. They won't survive for long. Either they will be eaten by a hollow or they will become a hollow and then be eaten by a hollow. If that doesn't happen then they will be slain by a shinigami."

"Good." Kiba said with a cruel smirk tugging his lips. "I'll go back and inform the other that the task is completed."

Ittōkami nodded, "I will stay here and watch."

Back in the crater, Naruto got up weakly and rushed to his mentor, who was groaning in pain. He first though that it was from the fall and turned B on his back. But, on looking closely, he saw that B's chain had corroded even more and a little was left.

Naruto growled in rage, "Those bastards! They will not get away with this!" The nudged his mentor so as to wake him up. "B-san! B-san! Get up!"

"Oh! What do we have here?"

Naruto turned his head up and saw a hollow approaching him from the front. '_Shit! What do I do now?!'_ He thought as sweat poured from his brow. He wasn't scared for himself but for his mentor, the only person that understood him. He wasn't afraid of getting devoured by the hollow as he had nothing left to lose. He was already dead, what else could happen?

The hollow stopped a few steps away from the two. It was a normal one, Naruto noted. It was bigger than two full grown human and was a sickly violet in colour except for its face, which had a white, boney mask covering it like on every other hollow and had a huge hole occupying the centre of its chest. It had an uncanny resemblance to a gorilla. "I know what do we have!" It said in a disfigured voice. "Food!"

The blond stepped in between the hollow and the unconscious B.

"You'll have fight against me, stupid monkey." He said as he firmly stood his spot.

"Oh! We have a brave one! We will enjoy this." It said as it pounced on the blond suddenly and had him caught in one of its giant hands.

'_These hollows are one a different level that most of the things I've ever dealt with!' _The blond thought as he tried to free himself but failed. _'I wish I'd chakra.'_

Suddenly, a hand came from behind and grabbed the hollow's mask.

"Let him go!" B said him a pained voice as he started to tear off the mask, not knowing that doing so would kill it.

"Gyaahhh!" The hollow spoke as it felt pain. A small part of the mask had already came off. The hollow reached behind its back and held B in its tight grasp. Without use of much force, it yanked B off from its back and threw him on the ground. One hand still holding the blond, it walked to the downed soul.

"Take this!" It shouted as it cocked back its free hand and landed a powerful punch on B, just missing the Chain of Fate.

"Ahh!"

"B-san!" Naruto shouted in distress. For the first time in life, he felt useless. He felt powerless against this monster. His friend was getting manhandled by this hollow and he couldn't do a thing to save him. With one last cry of hope, he jabbed his fist into the hollow' big eye socket.

"Gahhh!" The hollow screamed as it felt a sudden stinging sensation in its left eye and used its free hand to reflexively cover it. "That's it!" It shouted as it increased the pressure of its hold on the blond, nearly crushing him.

"Ahh." The blond groaned in pain. His trick had no effect on the hollow. He then saw the hollow picking up the downed B.

"Let's go to Hueco Mundo. There, we will enjoy eating you both. Garganta!"

Naruto saw the mouth-like opening appearing again in front of them. This time, it was smaller than the one he saw earlier. He looked at his comrade and saw that his chain was corroding already. Suddenly, the hollow dived into the portal, with it closing behind.

Far away from them, Ittōkami grinned. He had seen everything and was quite pleased to know that everything had went just as he had predicted. He shunpo'd near to that area.

"It would've been better if they were eaten in front of me." He said as he relaxed and let his guard down.

"Hello." He heard a voice behind him and slowly turned to see a hollow standing there. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Pleased to make your acquaintance." And before the shinigami had time to even take in its appearance, the hollow pounced on him and ate him with gutso. When it finished, it stood up and started to walk away. "Lesson #1 bitches: Never let your guard down!"

Another hollow joined him. "Hey, Ass-ame. What do you think?"

"About what? Hidan."

"About those two!"

"Oh, they'll survive. They have to. Now, let's feed on these shinigami."

"Ya got it!"

XXXX Locura XXXX

The ever present crescent moon of Hueco Mundo, illuminated the vast desert with its light. Hueco Mundo had never witness daytime. All it had, was the endless night and the consuming darkness. The darkness and the lack of light, which desired a hollow' nature. Now, in the desert of Hueco Mundo, the moonlight showed three figures. One, bigger and more beastly than the other two.

"Now, which one should we eat first, hmm?" The gorilla like hollow said as it came out of the garganta and dropped the two soul on the sand, like a bag of potatoes. Naruto looked at B and saw that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"B-san, hang in there!"

B turned his head to face the blond, "N-Naruto." He gasped and suddenly went into a spasm as the last remaining part of his Chain of Fate corrode. His face was etched in a silent scream from the unbearable pain.

Naruto's eyes widened. He saw as his friend' chain corroded completely and a gaping hole appeared at that place, the centre of his chest. Suddenly, he vanished as he dissolved into spirit particles.

"W-What?!" Naruto gasped as B vanished.

"Oh, he turned into a hollow!" The gorilla like hollow said as he watched the phenomenon. "More reiryoku for us! Let him arrive while we feed on you. We will be one step closer to evolution!" It said gleefully as he hoisted the blond upside down and brought him near his face.

'_Is this the end?'_ The blond thought sadly. '_Is this how I'm praised after I sacrificed my life for everyone else? First, betrayal and now being devoured by some hollow? My own father, the yondaime whom I considered my hero, has also forsaken me! My best friend and mentor, the person who understood me the most, has now become a hollow. This is the end.'_ The blond thought as he closed his eyes and waited to be erased out of existence. But, as he closed his eyes, his life flashed by him. All his accomplishments, all his mistakes, everything. He remembered that how he fought against the odds and came out victorious. No matter how difficult the situation was, he never backed down. His unbending determination had made him the great person he is. '_I cannot die.'_ His eyes snapped open. '_Not now! Never! I will not die!'_

"HYAAA**AAAA!**" He roared as he started thrashing around. His Chain of Fate had corroded completely. He was hollowfying.

"What?!" The gorilla hollow said as he was suddenly tackled by someone from behind. He fell face forward on the sand, releasing his hold on the blond.

"I told you to let him go, fool ya fool!" A hollow B stood there. He resembled his beast mode greatly. Just, he didnt have tentacles. His hollow hole, like every newborn hollow, was in the centre of his chest. His hollow mask resembled an ox and his horns were curved, pointing forward, just like his bijuu mode. His body was same colour as the Hachibi's and the upper body was bulky and muscle bound. There was also a hump present on his upper-back. His lower body, the part from below his torso, resembled an animals legs with hooves instead of human feet. He wasn't very big, just a little over seven feet. He greatly resembled a Minotaur. "Naruto!" He went at the blond's side just in time as he too dissolved into spirit particles.

"You have angered us!" B heard a voice behind him and was suddenly sent tumbling on the sand by a kick.

He opened his eyes and saw the gorilla hollow looming of over him. Before B could even react, the angered hollow pounded him severely.

"Urgh." B coughed out some blood.

"Die!" The hollow shouted as it cocked his fist back and mustered enough strength to shatter B's mask with one punch. "Hyaaa-AAHH." Suddenly, its cry of attack changed to a bloody scream as something tackled him to the ground.

B got up fast and looked at what exactly had happened. What he saw, was a big hollow, that had taken the gorilla hollow and killed it.

"Eat up, B-san." It said as it looked up to stare at him for a second, then resumed eating it's kill.

'_That voice!'_ "Naruto?"

"Yep!" The hollow replied with a mouthful of flesh, not looking a him.

That was a go for Kirabi and he too joined the blond in eating the dead hollow. The two finished quickly and felt some energy collecting in their bodies.

B took in the new appearance of the blond. He resembled the kyuubi greatly, just like B, who resembled the Hachibi. The blond was basically a big hollow fox, probably four feet in height and nine feet long. He had crimson fur covering his entire body except for his face, which was covered by a white mask resembling a fox's face. The mask also consisted of two fox ears, different from what the Kyuubi had. His hollow hole was also in the centre of the chest and was bigger than his own. His paws had long, black claws that could easily tear through flesh. His eyes had black sclera and yellow irises, just like every hollow. Also, he had a single tail jutting out from his behind.

B looked at Naruto, "Now what?" His voice had a more rugged quality to it and was deeper than his human voice.

Naruto looked at the moon. His eyes emotionless and dead.

"Now? We eat more and evolve. Let's go." He said in a gruff tone as he stood up on all fours and started walking.

B also got up and started walking by his side. "Our new lives awaits us."

Naruto nodded, "Our revenge awaits us." He said as his eyes flashed with anger and his voice held venom.

XXXX Locura XXXX

Phew!

That was the first chapter of my new story **Locura**.

Do you like it or not?

Review and tell me!


End file.
